


La Vie En Rose

by latethoughts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance, Teasing, marvel AU, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latethoughts/pseuds/latethoughts
Summary: Your relationship with Steve Rogers over the course of a year.





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's a dumb dork. Lots of lovey-dovey dialogue

The night you met Steve Rogers was at a rundown jazz club somewhere on the outskirts of Brooklyn. This lovely woman was performing La Vie En Rose and Steve couldn't help but notice you humming along right beside him.

"You like the music?" You didn't recognise him at first so you were speaking to him like any other man talking to you at a bar.

"Yep," you nodded and didn't continue the conversation. Steve was a little shocked at you not recognising him considering he was in the spotlight constantly...but he liked it. He liked being treated like a normal person again, although with you it was a little tough.

"Do you..do you um. Oh my goodness, I can't talk," Steve muttered to himself, "do you come here often?" Steve asked. You frowned at his lame pick up line.

"No I just moved here," you were being polite.

"Oh. Well, that explains it," you weren't around in 2012 and probably didn't pay enough attention to the news. He wasn't wrong, but he wasn't right either. You watched the news you just never really noticed Captain America, the name itself is just so annoyingly patriotic. You explained this to Steve and he laughed along.  
"I know, I know. The suit is a bit much too," you laughed pretty hard at that one. At the end of the night, Steve gave you his number with his full name expecting you to react accordingly but nope. You didn't jump out of your seat to apologise for bitching about Captain America right to his face, you just said you'd call and then left for the night.

In fact, it wasn't until you two had started going out in public together, about 2 months into your relationship, that things got a bit obvious with him being a bit of a celebrity.

"Why are people following us? Asking you for autographs?" You asked. Steve smiled, he thought it was really cute that you still were a little naive about who he was.

"Probably mistaking me for Captain America!" he replied. He was being obvious about it and he never lied to you. He even introduced you to his friends Bucky, Nat and Sam, yet you never once questioned him about who he was.

"You look really familiar," you shook hands with Sam Wilson, who just laughed.

"Yes it's me," he smugly spoke.

"Did you do a commercial for Old Spice or something?" You guessed. Steve was behind you nodding to Sam to say yes.

"I..uhh, yeah I am," he bounced his pecs one at a time.

Steve even took you to the Avengers base for a luncheon. You met Tony Stark, who you of course knew, which kind of made Steve a bit jealous because you were so flustered around the billionaire genius.

"Oh my gosh he's so handsome, what's he doing here? Is he giving an inspirational speech or something?"

"Do you have a little crush on him?" Steve saw you fanning yourself.

"N-n-no! Don't be ridiculous!" You giggled, "it's just hot today," you paused and looked over at Tony who just gave you and Steve a little wink of acknowledgement. You gripped onto Steve's arm, "do you think he likes me?"

"I'm sure of it," Steve kiss your wrist.

Fast forward a few more months, you and Steve were moving in together. Steve was away a lot more and saw no use for his crappy apartment other than to store his rotting vegetables and Captain America suit, which he pointed out several times. You just smiled at the cosplay, saying he looked really good in it. He moved his things into your apartment not so long later and even started spending more time at home. You two adopted a German Shepherd named Rex at your 1 year anniversary and things were really looking up.

You got along with his friends, your home life was perfect. If you two ever got into an argument it was resolved astonishingly quickly by a simple apology or joke..or just moving on from it. Steve had never had a relationship like this..ever! Things really were really taking a new direction.

There was just that one thing that bothered Steve. He really wanted to propose to you. You were the one constant in his life that made him believe in family values again. He thought a completely different person emerged from the ice in 2011 but you brought back Steve Rogers. The sensitive artist from 1939 who just wanted to find a dame to care for during those trying times. The times weren't trying anymore yet he still wanted stability with you. But he couldn't, not with this huge secret that's not actually really a secret. He needed to outwardly tell you.

So one night he took you out to that nice club where you met and that woman was singing La vie en Rose again. It really sent you back in time.

"May I have this dance?" Steve held his arm out.

"Of course," you chuckled and began to waltz with him. The navy blue gown you were wearing along with your bold red lipstick really gave Steve that sense of nostalgia. He kept gazing at your smile and relaxed a bit when your head had rest on his chest.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you," your head rose and carefully studied Steve's face. He had a really nervous frown and looked down at his feet, "and I'm honestly so shocked that you haven't noticed...I'm Captain America."

"Yeah I know," you shrugged.

"No seriously. I know you make fun of me for pretending to be him but I'm actually him. I'm Steve Rogers. Captain America,"

"I don't make fun of you for pretending to be him. I make fun of you because you are him." You smirked at this dork in front of you. There is no way in heaven that today's government would assign someone like him to be injected with a serum to make him big and strong. He's just too cute.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you, Steve. You're a lover and a fighter. You do what you think is right, you come through with whatever you set your mind to and people really admire you for it. I know I do. I know you're afraid of letting people in but that's alright, I keep my distance too. You've experienced a tremendous amount of pain but instead of giving up you push on through and help those who need it. I'm honoured to know you." A tear was wanting to escape Steve's right eye but he just smiled and kissed your hand. Steve knew he was in love. "Did you also think I was an absolute dumbass? You're everywhere," you giggled.

"But you acted so..."

"Dumb. I know. Sorry but I just wanted you to be yourself around me and I didn't want to put you on a pedestal like everyone else. I know you don't like it," you kissed his cheek and returned to rest your head on his. Steve grinned, of course, he should have noticed you actually teasing him and not Captain America. You told him from the get-go that the name was ridiculous but he kept it because of Bucky. You even told him that he looked really good in his suit and if he ever wanted to wear it in the bedroom you'd be okay with it.

Steve was trying to think about all the other times you'd tease him or complimented him or get along with his friends really well. He really did feel comfortable around you and he blamed himself for his anxiety for not telling you sooner that was Captain America.

"Marry me," he blurted out.

"Excuse me?" You thought you misheard him. Steve swallowed the lump in his throat, why is he so impulsive? You two stopped dancing. Steve pulled out a small black velvet box and got on one knee. People gasped around you.

"Darling, you bring me light and laughter every day, even on days when I'm gone and all I have is a picture of your face. You're beautiful, caring, courageous and you made me believe in this again. Love. Pure, true adoration between two people who deserve nothing but happiness together. You're a little shit sometimes-"

"-Language-"

"-but I love you for it. I'm pretty sure I've loved you since I met you in this very club, at that bar. You're the only one for me, can I be the one for you?" His speech had you in tears. He didn't need to open the box. You were already nodding and crying.

"Yes," you sobbed. Steve grinned and for up to put the ring on your finger, "you're such an ass I hate you so much. This is expensive makeup," you kissed him. He laughed and kissed you passionately back.

"I love you too."


End file.
